


Please Don't Leave

by geeraymes



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeraymes/pseuds/geeraymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank fucked up and apologizes to Lindsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for an anon on Tumblr! Thank you for the request!

               " Please.  Don't leave. "

 

               She halts with her hand on the door.  Lindsey sighs heavily,  debating everything in her mind.  On the one hand,  Frank's just yelled at her.  But on the other hand,  hearing his voice sound so defeated like that,  she's gotta at least look back at him.  Lindsey turns around and crosses her arms.  She's still royally pissed,  but she nods.

 

               " You have two minutes. "

 

               Frank sighs and runs his hands through his hair.  He honestly didn't think that she'd be that lenient,  but he won't bring that up.  He's fucked up.  Yeah,  he had a right to be worried for her;  She hadn't even looked at him for days,  and she didn't return any of his messages.  And when they did finally talk,  she called him out.  Said that he was being ruder than usual,  and she didn't want to be anywhere near a person like that.  He lost his temper,  and he fucked up.  He sighs again, and brings hazel eyes to brown.

 

               " I'm sorry. "

 

               Lindsey shakes her head.  " Not good enough.  Try again. "

 

               Frank nods,  and really takes some time to think about how to fix this.  Granted,  he only has about a minute and a half to do it,  but he's still gotta try.  Frank walks over to the couch and sits down,  head faced downwards as he thinks.  He speaks slowly,  as if he's still thinking about what he's saying as he says it all.

 

               " I've been a dick.  And you called me out on it.  And it's safe to say that,  when you're called out on being a dick,  the reaction shouldn't be to act even more like a dick.  That was bullshit.  I'm sorry, Lynz. "

 

               She watches how he's moving,  how he's saying what he's saying,  and she steps forward.  Lindsey sits next to him,  and folds her hands and sits them on her knees.  She glances over to him.

 

               " Do you know why I stopped talking to you? "

 

               Frank swallows,  and doesn't look at her.  He gives a small shrug.  " 'Cause you don't have time for that shit? " He guesses.

 

               Lindsey chuckles,  and she nods.  " Exactly.  Look dude,  I'm trying to build up my portfolio,  look for colleges,  and pass all my classes.  I don't have time for people to be rude to me. "  She pauses,  and her face becomes a little more serious.  " 'Specially not my best friend. "

 

               He gives a dry laugh at the confession,  the kind that holds no happiness behind it.  " Didn't think I'd get to keep that title. "  Frank admits.

 

               Lindsey rolls her eyes and she shoves his shoulder with hers.  He's been acting like a jerk lately,  but he can't get rid of himself that easily.  She looks over at him.

 

               " So what's been going on?  What's got you so stressed? "

 

               Frank doesn't answer for a while.  He doesn't have a real answer,  at least,  he doesn't feel like any responses he'd give would be legitimate.  Frank gives another shrug,  and he looks over to the dresser across the living room.  It's covered in baby photos and family photos,  and he frowns a little bit.

 

               " I dunno.  School. "

 

               Lindsey frowns.  " Don't gimme that.  Come on,  the fuck is going on? "

 

               He grits his teeth at her persistence.  Frank clenches his fists and looks forward,  spilling the words harshly from his lips.

 

               " My best fucking friends are going off to great art schools after we graduate,  and I can't even hold a job at a burger joint.  I'm gonna stay here forever,  while all my friends become great and amazing. "

 

               She just looks at him.  It's almost disbelief in her face,  because she's never seen this from him before.  Frank Iero,  the president of the IDGAF club.  Frank fuckin' Iero,  the coolest mother fucker Lindsey's ever met.  Lindsey doesn't know what to do at first,  but she does what she think will help.  She wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into a half-hug,  sighing heavily.

 

               " Dude,  you're already fucking amazing.  You're the coolest vegan diet-having,  guitar playing,  punk-ass,  Hobbit motherfucker I've ever met. "

 

               And he laughs at that,  leaning into her hug without complaint.  " Pretty sure I'm the only mother fucker that fits that description,  Lynz. "

 

               " Don't ruin this for us, dude. "

 

               Frank won't argue with that.  The two sit like that for a while,  Frank in Lindsey's arms.  And it's probably the nicest he's felt in the last month,  for sure.  She's a rough person,  she's never been the most comforting for others.  But she's perfect to him.  Blunt and truthful,  never taking any shit,  even from her best friends.

 

               Lindsey rests her head against Frank's shoulder.  She's missed him,  even if she was the one who left first.  Lindsey pats his shoulder,  and she pulls back after what feels like a long time. She gives a devilish grin.

 

               " Wanna go to Wal Mart and buy scary amounts of energy drinks? "

  
               Frank breaks into a grin right back.  " Oh,  fuck yeah. "


End file.
